What To Do
by rocknrolla575
Summary: Shunnao oneshot. Shunsui is getting married and Nanao is not sure what she should do about it.


**Ok. I think this story is ok, so I hope you guys think so too. Feel free to put constructive critisim if you want in the review.**

* * *

She can't stop thinking about him. No matter how hard she tried, she can't. She also was trying to deal with a revelation she had a few weeks ago. She, Nanao Ise, co-vice captain of the first division, is in love with her captain, Shunsui Kyouraku. When she realized she was in love with her captain, she thought about it thoroughly. She knew she must've had fallen in love with him long before she realized it. She knew that her captain must've been waiting for her to catch up with him in regards of feelings, of which she is grateful. But she can't do anything about it. She could but she can't. The reason being that it was a few weeks ago that it was announced her captain was having an arranged marriage and that he was going to marry a noble woman.

She honestly believes she is in deep shit. Which, she could be.

"Well," Nanao said to her self before continuing, "Shit. I think I need to blow off some steam. I wonder if Karin and Yuzu would be free. If not, I can always use Urahara." She finished and went to the senkaimon gate. Though, as she was going to the senkaimon gate, she was unaware of someone's gaze on her and had heard what she had said.

Nanao met Karin and Yuzu after the Fullbringer incident a while back. Just like their brother, they both became Shinigami, achieved Shikai and Bankai at the same time (though they achieved them a lot quicker than their brother) and are both currently in a relationship with Shinigami captains (Karin with Toushiro and Yuzu with Kensei). They treated each other like family. Karin and Yuzu thought of Nanao as an older sister while Nanao thought of them as younger sisters.

They could tell each other everything. Which is why Nanao is in the basement of the Urahara shoten sparring with Karin and Yuzu while Urahara and Yourichi were watching from the sidelines.

When Nanao arrived, Karin and Yuzu were already there. She told them how she realized she was in love with her captain but how she knew she loved him longer than a few weeks, and that he was getting married.

"So," Karin started, "What type of girl is your captain getting married too?" She asked as she ducked from an on coming punch from Nanao. Over the years of their sparring sessions, they always used hand-to-hand combat, thanks to some help from Yourichi and Soi Fon. They are all very, very skilled at hand-to-hand combat, though, other than Yourichi, Soi Fon, Urahara and themselves, no one knows how good they are. Apart from Okikiba and Hinamori, whom Nanao told and had them swear to secrecy even though they have never witnessed it. Though, they don't need too. They knew Nanao wasn't lying, so they kept their promise.

"A pompous bitch." Nanao replied. "My co-vice captain and I have only talked to her a few times, seen her more than that, and always has an attitude towards us even though we did nothing wrong. She also talks shitty things about us behind our back, but we do the same to her. She also has a habit of flirting with the other captains with the exception of Kuroruchi Taicho" Nanao said.

"Does she now?" Yuzu inquired as she kicked Nanao into a large rock. Both Karin and Yuzu were interested and starting to get pissed that some noble bitch was flirting with their boyfriends.

"Yea. I honestly have no idea why my Taicho even agreed to it though." Nanao replied.

Before they could continue sparring and talking, Soi Fon walked through the senkaimon gate. She seemed rather in a hurry.

"Nanao, Yuzu, Karin, Yourichi-sama, Urahara, you need to come to Soul Society immediately. The soutaicho is now getting married tomorrow. We also need to inform and bring the former ryoka as well, seeing that they are invited." Soi Fon said.

Well, Shit.

When they got to Soul Society, Nanao went to the first division to help whatever needs to get done before the wedding, Yuzu & Karin went to visit their respective boyfriends, Ichigo & his friends went to see Rukia and Renji, then Urahara and Yoruichi went with Soi Fon to the second division. They were all expecting a wedding tomorrow but little did they and anyone else for that matter, Shunsui Kyouraku had other plans.

Wedding day. Even though Nanao was not the one getting married, she was scared and nervous. Rangiku suggested that she stop the wedding herself and declare her love for captain in front of everyone. Like that'll ever happen. Maybe she should just ditch the wedding.

So, that was the decision she made. She wont be seated with everyone else, instead she would just be observing from the office window, which had a view of the wedding. Then, she planned; she would go to the world of the living and have a holiday. She really needed to clear her head with her feelings and what the hell she was going to do after her captain got married.

She heard the band star playing the music, signaling the start of the wedding, She looked down for about a minute. She saw her captain looking handsome in his wedding clothes. She then started to look around quickly in the crowd as she started to think dirty thoughts about her captain again. She saw Ichigo and Orihime sitting together, smiling. At least, she thought, Ichigo got the balls to ask Orihime out. Then she looked over to Ishida talking a bit to Nemu. Well, she could not wait to see when the Quincy kicks the 12th division's captain's ass. Then she saw Chad talking to Tatsuki. They make a great couple, she thinks, even though Tatsuki seemed more violent than the gentle giant. She guessed that if they make each other happy, then good for them.

She then saw Karin and Toushiro talk a bit with Momo and her husband, Shuuhei. She was happy that Momo was able to get over Aizen and have a happy relationship with someone who won't use her. Lastly, she saw Yuzu sitting between her father and Kensei. It appears that Yuzu was trying to keep somewhat calm for the ceremony since Isshin looks like he is pissing him off. She then turned away from the window to continue packing some things that she will take with her on her holiday, which will start after the ceremony.

After she was done packing (there wasn't that much stuff), she went back to the window and sat on the windowsill. She then saw the bride walk down the aisle. Even though she really did not want to watch, she made herself watch.

The priest then went on with the usual wedding stuff. Then came the I do's, and the vows. Fuck. She really needed to leave soon but she knew she couldn't. Her captain would get upset.

"Do you, Miyako, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked the bride.

"I do!" she replied. God Nanao hates that voice. Though no one knows it yet but Shunsui also hates the voice.

"Do you, Shunsui, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest then asked Shunsui.

"No. I have someone else to marry" Shunsui replied.

There were many gasps of shock. If you say that Nanao was shocked out of her mind that would be an understatement. She wound up falling of the windowsill as she was taking a sip of water. Luckily, do to her hand-to-hand combat skills, she managed to land safely. Many people were shocked about that too.

"Nanao-chan" Shunsui said to her. He was also looking straight into her eyes. It was then, she knew, that he was genuine with his feelings towards her. So she walked straight up to him, looked up, then punched him in the face.

"Pull a stunt like this again and I swear to god that the pain you are feeling now would be worse the next time" Nanao stated then shunpoed to the cherry blossom trees.

"Nanao-chan!" Shunsui whined then shunpoed after her.

After that, Yuzu punched Miyako for flirting with her boyfriend and future brother in law, Isshin started to act like an idiot with Kensei attacking him, Ichigo + friends did not really care and just went on to their own thing, and it was the same for Toushiro and Karin, and Urahara ended up taking a picture of Nanao punching Shunsui, which would later be used for the wedding invitations of Nanao and Shunsui's wedding.


End file.
